slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hop Jack
Hop Jack to zghulowana wersja Skałowca. Jak większość ghuli, można go wyleczyć Medykiem. Ma takie same umiejętności jak Skałowiec. Jest bardzo często używany przez pracowników Dr. Blakka. Wygląd Hop Jack jest brązowy lub niebieski z szaro-żółtym brzuchem. Na głowie ma zielone małe kolce. Po transformacji ma również zielone kolce. Jest granatowy z żółto-szarym spodem. Ma czerwone oczy. Umiejętności *W protoformie działa jak petarda. *'Skizzler' - podczas lotu skwierczy i wybucha. *'Blastfield' - stawia na podłożu małe, iskrzące wybuchowe gałki w formie pola minowego. *'Shrieknel' - wybucha silnie przed przeciwnikiem, tworząc potem kilka mniejszych eksplozji. *'Blastrap' - wybucha i morfuje w unoszące się pole minowe zbudowane z wybuchowych, iskrzących gałek. *Leci prosto i taranuje wroga kolcami, odbijając na bok i pokonując. Ciekawostki *Hop Jack występuje w dwóch kolorach: niebieskim i brązowym. Po transformacji niebieskiego Hop Jacka (protoforma w kolcach) jego kolce się świecą, a jego "hełm" jest koloru niebieskiego. Po transformacji brązowego Hop Jack'a (protoforma z żółtymi kręgami na głowie) jego kolce są koloru ciemnej żółci, a jego "hełm" jest koloru ciemnego brązu. *Brązowy Hop Jack (w brązowej transformacji) wystąpił tylko jeden raz, w odcinku "Śmierciogłębia". *Brązowy Hop Jack powstaje przy pomocy większej ilości mrocznej wody niż niebieski. *Brązowe Hop Jacki są potężniejsze niż te niebieskie. *Trzy Brązowe Hop Jacki zadebiutowały w Slugisoide "Know Your Ghouls". *To pierwszy wyleczony przez Medyka Eli'a ghul. *Czasami na skutek błędu przed wystrzałem lub transformacją przybiera protoformę Granatowybuchowca (większość odcinków). *Często myli się go z Granatowybuchowcem, który jest równie często używanym ghulem, co on. *W odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni " Unik miał w blasterze Hop Jacka, lecz wystrzelił Skałowca. *Hop Jack to najczęściej używany ghul w serialu. *W Mega Morfie ma po transformacji dłuższe kolce, które się świecą i jakby "pęknięty" w pół pancerz. Wzdłuż tego pęknięcia biegnie czerwona linia. *Hop Jack w protoformie jest bardzo podobny do Granatowybuchowca, a po transformacji różnią się tylko długością i kształtem kolców. Hop Jack.JPG|Transformacja niebieskiego Hop Jacka 1211211112.png|Niebieski Hop Jack w blasterze Digger3.png PlikHop jack 2222.png Hop jack.png|Transformacja brązowego hop Jacka HopJack.JPG|Grupa Hop Jacków HopJack(underside).jpg|Hop Jack po ataku Berpy`ego 173px-Hopjack.jpg|Brązowy Hop Jack Maxresdefaualty.jpg|Hop Jack we wnyku Maxresdefaulty.jpg|3 Brązowe Hop Jacki i Pronto Spike.jpg|Widok od tyłu Swieżo zghulowany Hop Rock.JPG|Zghulowany przed chwilą Hop Rock W blasterze.JPG|Hop Jack w blasterze Hopjack 1.jpg|Concept-arty Hop Jacka hop jack uderza w kamienny most.JPG|Hop Jack uderza w most Hop Jack w pierwszym odcinku.JPG Hop Jack po uchwyceniu przez Bubbaleone 'a.JPG|Pokonany Hop Jack Hop Jack brązowy transformuje.JPG długi Hop Jack leci.JPG Porażony Hop Jack.JPG|Porażony Hop Jack Medyk prubujący wyleczyć Hop Jacka.JPG Hop Jacky.JPG Hop Jacki.JPG Armachomp i Hop Jacky.JPG Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Pajęczak odbija Hop Jacka Bubbaleon atakuje Hop Jacka.JPG Hop Jack Cedo.JPG Hop Jack lecący w strone ekspresu.JPG Rowścieczony Hop Jack.JPG Transformujący Armachomp i Hop Jack.JPG Armachomp i z tyłu Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack po wyszczale.JPG Hop JackTran..JPG Bubbaleon odbija Hop Jacka.JPG Wściekły Hop Jack.JPG Zdziwiony Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack i Grimmstone.JPG|Grimmstone i Hop Jack Hop Jack po transformacji.JPG Hop Jack Blakka atakuje Króla Śluza.JPG Blakk z Hop Jackiem w swoim Harbringerze.JPG|W blasterze Blakka Hop Jack zemdlał.JPG|Nieprzytomny Hop Jack Bardzo, bardzo zdziwiony Hop Jack.JPG|Zdziwienie Rozłoszczone ghule.JPG Amperning i inne ghule transformują.JPG|Hop Jack (z lewej) Bubbaleon pokonał 4 ghule.JPG|Hop Jack i inne ghule znokautowane śmeirciogłębny Hop Jack.JPG|Brązowy Hop Jack w tubie Sandslam.JPG Ghul zamknięty - ghul nieszczęśliwy.png|dopiero zgulowany Ghul jest zły.png Hop Jack w blasterze.JPG dwa ghulee.png hopjack transwormuje.png Ghule Pronto na blasterze.JPG Hop Jack w knajpie.JPG|W knajpce Armachomp transformuje z innymi ghulami.JPG|Hop Jack i inne ghule Shanai odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Odbijany Hop Jack hop jacki.png|Lecące Hop Jacki Skałowiec Shanai knotra trzy ghule.JPG|Kontra Skałowiec 205 503707363021487 1430377752 n.jpg|Ogłuszone ghule Hop Jack, Frostfang.JPG Hop Jack we wnyce.JPG hop_jack..png Hop_jack_protoforma.png hop jack z przodu.png Hop Jack atakuje.JPG Hop Jack Żołnieża Blakka.JPG Hop Jacki w Bubbaleonie.JPG Hop Jack Blakka.JPG Hop Jack Żołnieża Blakka.JPG Hop Jack atakuje.JPG hop jack 3d.png Jacky.PNG Jasny Hop Jack.JPG Przerażony Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack na tarczy.JPG Tarcza.JPG|Hop Jack na tarczy. 4 Ghule.JPG 3 Hop Jacki.JPG 3.JPG Wesoły Hop Jack.JPG Znokałtowany Banger2.JPG Hop Jack na ekranie.JPG Hop Jack atakuje2.JPG Hop Jack leci z grupą ghuli.JPG Rookie i Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jack vs Polero.JPG|Mega Morf Hop Jack w Mega Morfie.JPG Nowe Ghule.JPG 5 Hop Jacków.JPG Hop......JPG Mega Morfa Hop Jacka.JPG Tempesto i Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jacki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hop Jack w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Wystraszone Hop Jacki.JPG Hop Jack 3.JPG Hop Jack Mrocznej Zguby.JPG Hop Jack 2.JPG Hop Jacki Mrocznej Zguby.JPG Hop Jacki2.JPG Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Ładuj i Strzelaj Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Diablos Nachos Kategoria:Cece Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Unik Kategoria:Trixie (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Tytanowy czołg Kategoria:Mroczna Zguba Kategoria:Mega Morfy